geomagfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
The table of contents now is sorted by last edit. Is this ok, or should we use article creation date (since the new ones are highlighted anyway)? --Amafirlian 12:47, 29 April 2007 (UTC) At the moment it's completely your call: since you are almost the only contibutor. as the number expands I'd like to fold topics together, and use alphabetical ordering. --Karl Horton 17:00, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Changed the Table of Contents to Recent Changes (last 15), plus a link to the full list. Still looking into a true alphabetically ordered list... --Amafirlian 14:04, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Amafirlian, I love the "badge"! - can it be a strip 4 across the top of the page, just under the links? --Karl Horton 17:46, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Karl! It can be, but I was wondering whether that would work on lower resolution screens (where it would result in a horizontal scrollbar). In this case it is a vertical scrollbar which is already there. But I'll give it a try... (later this week). --Amafirlian 21:11, 9 May 2007 (UTC) What badge?? --Peter Jepsen 10:26, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Answering my own question I hope: I guess it's the 5 picture thumbnails next to the news? The reason I didn't see them is that they're not visible in Firefox. --Peter Jepsen 10:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Ha - that's strange - I use Firefox and IE at the same time, but have a preference for Firefox - when I saw that the badge was gone I assumed that Amafirlian was working on it, but it was that I'd switched browsers. It's a problem that the current "badge" isn't compatible with firefox. I had a quick look around and see that the Marvel database (http://marveldatabase.wikia.com/Main_Page) has a random page feature that does work for firefox - needs some investigation..... The marveldatabase uses the randomimage feature wich does not allow any customization. The selection in my badge is done in such a way that no images are selected that are uploaded on the same day (in order to avoid having multiple images of the same object). Also it uses only the recent images (maybe not really necessary, but the idea was to highlight "what's new"). I created the badge in such a way that if the browser doesn't support a function, or creates an error, nothing is actully shown. I used some javascript functions that may not be implemented in firefox. I'll try to rewrite, but since I don't have firefox, it is up to you guys to test it! --Amafirlian 19:00, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Installed firefox, and after some searching found that I used getElementsByClassName which is not yet supported in firefox 2 (will be in firefox 3), and I used innerText instead of innerHTML. Looks like it works now! (clear your caches to refresh the code) --Amafirlian 22:57, 11 May 2007 (UTC) And work it does. :) Good job! Amafirlian, just out of curiosity, what is your daytime job?! :) --Peter Jepsen 07:34, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Confirmed ok in firefox and IE. I much prefer the horizontal layout for the badge. On a related topic Rafael improved the site logo (I approve of this effort: getting the front page to look right greatly improves the new-user experience) and he tried a version with rounded corners using transparent pixels. I found that worked ok on firefox but not IE. Amafirlian, you can see the attempts in the change log for Wiki.png - any ideas how to make that transparency work in both browsers? Karl, I accidentally reverted the Main logo, and I don't even know to what version. Anyway, I then tried to upload a version that has rounded corners using transparency. Is this the effect you were looking for? Apparently IE doesn't handle PNG transparency in 8-bit correctly. It works on 24-bit PNG though. --Amafirlian 22:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I'm having trouble uploading a new version: I think this one by Rafael is better: subtle-rounded-corners can you try uploading it? --Karl Horton 09:01, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Corrected some noise in the image as well... --Amafirlian 20:45, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Changed the recent changes into latest articles because my small changes were pushing recent articles out of the view. --Amafirlian 14:17, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Firefox problems again: table of contents now lists as undefined. --71.131.195.201 16:53, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I'm also experiencing repeated annoying behavior of Wikia that it logs me out as soon as I return to a page I was editing. --Karl Horton 16:56, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Solved the Firefox problems (apparently doesn't know outerHTML). Sorry for the inconvenience! Also added the "new" behaviour (showing wich pages have changed content). --Amafirlian 22:45, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I've been using the link argument of the Geomag template for my last couple of pages, and I like it. I think using links means that one doesn't get a representation on the "what's new" badge. Anything can be done about that? --Karl Horton 14:52, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately not. The difficulty is being able to get a list of the latest pictures. This is not possible on linked images. I tried to get around by creating a special page (e.g. External Image: Truncated Dodecahedron) and then use to get a list of all the external links, but unfortunately the Special:Linksearch page can not be embedded. I still think that you should upload (small version) pictures to populate this Wiki. By the way, we have been upgraded to version 1.10, and the is there. I was a bit surprised at what it actually does. For example using the word "geomag" doesn't seem to retrieve any of our pictures that are tagged with "geomag". --Amafirlian 22:27, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Great: that's suddenly happened - I agree, btw, that uploading a small image is appropriate - I just couldn't get a straightforward workflow going. I'll play later. Wikia are anally retentive about rights, and I suspect that they are only seraching for "appropriately tagged" images on flickr - which if so will be a pain, because we'll have to go and nag people to adjust their picture rights. It needs some research. --Karl Horton 23:16, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Once you put proper rights to it (and wait for Flickr to have processed it), you can easily import it (see Image:Alternative Geomag Cube.jpg). Unfortunately you can't see the image in the uploaded page anymore, but when used in a link it works: . This seems to be a bug in 1.10... BTW: I also added the Template:flickr4 that was missing, and is used automatically by . --Amafirlian 23:36, 30 May 2007 (UTC)